


Under the Sea - Under the Stars

by That_Familiar_Feeling



Series: Shance Fluff week 2k17 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day Two, M/M, Shance Fluff Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Familiar_Feeling/pseuds/That_Familiar_Feeling
Summary: Shance Fluff week 2k17 day two!Prompt as sea/stars, and i missed the first day oops.Lance has one chance left to tell Shiro how he feels before summer ends and the chance clips away from him. So he does so the best way he can.





	Under the Sea - Under the Stars

The end of summer was rolling in on bondi blue waves and crisp breaks against the sand.

For a whole two months, everyone was able to get together and enjoy spending a scorching summer together while getting away and finally being able to do this whole “vacation” thing right.

 

Veradero was gorgeous, and the Fuente family had been more than willing to accommodate all four of Lance’s best friends (“in the whole big wide world, no! the universe!” so claimed Lance when he begged his parents to let everyone stay). Lance had a big family as is, but with the four new additions everything was even more excited and hectic and it was _wonderful_.

It was the last chance to give them one more summer before the real world kicked them in the tail- also a flimsy excuse for Lance to spend an entire summer with his biggest crush.

 

Ever since he was a freshman he’d had a crush on Shiro., the charming and handsome adopted brother to his arch nemesis (they dropped the rivalry around sophomore year after…certain… _incidents and revelations_ ). This year Shiro was a senior when the rest were Juniors- except Pidge who has only _partly_ a Junior due to duel grade enrollments. Smart little gremlin.

After this summer, Shiro was moving miles and miles away to go to an aeronautics school. It was Lance’s last chance to spend time with him for good- and he would be damned before he wasted an opportunity. An opportunity that went on for weeks as they danced around each other all goofy smiles and blushing cheeks. To everyone else, Lance’s family included, it was obvious who was oblivious- BOTH.

But no matter how each day felt endless and it seemed they had all the time in the world- the air was getting cooler and the sun started setting sooner.

Opportunity was calling, and Lance was damned to ignore it.

He had a plan that had no consequences planned. Whatever comes he was Not chickening out. He had spent an hour staring into his mirror telling himself over and over that he was not a chicken, he was a charming and suave gentleman with a romantic heart and amazing idea!

 

This was totally an amazing idea…

 ---

“Uhm…no offense Lance but this doesn’t seem like a good idea?”

Shiro was whispering and hyper aware of the sounds in the full house as Lance shushed him and waved his hand about wildly.

Only a few minutes ago he was peacefully reading on his phone while he waited to get tired- when Lance interrupted and claimed, “dude there’s something really cool happening but everyone else is asleep and it’s kinda lame but you should come see if you want…”

Normally, Shiro was averse to the idea of sneaking out in the middle of the night for unknown surprises, but one look at those big hopeful eyes and he melted. He was a weak man. So here he was sneaking out a window with the boy he was hopelessly smitten for grinning like an idiot because 1. Shiro agreed to go wherever it was they were going and 2. He was dumb enough to go out the window to avoid the creaky door (“Oh my god I can’t believe you just fell on your ass haha” “Lance!” “I’m serious! we totally could have gone through the door oh my gooood”)

 

And here he is now, following behind Lance as they wind their way through town towards the rockier parts of the coast. It was a pretty night though, with a calm wind and the humidity enough to keep any chill away. Somewhere he could hear music but for the life of him he couldn’t place it. Lance obviously knew the way too, taking turns that got them to what looked like a semi-abandoned house. It was dark and had some partly dismantled lights hanging off the side…

‘Lance? Are we supposed to be here?” Shiro peeked around the corner while Lance barreled ahead into the backyard.

“Uhm? Probably not but it’s cool. This is my Tio’s place but he’s always here and there for work and stuff. We mostly just drop by when we want to get away from the house or need some extra space. Besides were just using his beach so it’s fine. Come ooon!” Lance started pulling on Shiro’s wrist and practically dragged him through the sloping yard that dipped into a low rock shelf and sand beyond that.

If Shiro was frowning or had anything to say otherwise, it vanished when Lance grabbed his hand. Stupid feelings and stupid face for getting all warm and he _knew_ he had a dopey smile but that’s just what Lance _did_ to him.

 ---

Oh god what that smile _did_ to Lance. It had to be criminal to be so cute and good looking all at once. Lance knew this path inside and out, but with Shiro following he was a fumbling mess and his butterflies were threatening to spill out his mouth already.

_Oh sooner or later…just give me a little more time._

Lance lead them past the rocks and onto a very small beach that was his uncle’s own private property. The family used it all the time for cook outs since it was right on the water and had a dock that lead straight out into the open sea. He’d been coming out her since was ten, it meant a lot to bring Shiro here.

“Anyways! Here we are! Kind of at least.” He stopped on the shore and looked out at the wide open ocean that glittered under a half moon. It was otherwise pitch black out and he couldn’t gauge how Shiro would react…

Apparently it was good because Shiro had linked their hands and come to a stop beside him. His palms were just as clammy as Lances…

“It’s kinda dark…what are we looking at?”

_Well I for one could stare at you all day soooo_

“Not yet! You have to get in the boat,” Lance started to pull them towards the old dock. “You’ll see just wait!”

Shiro followed behind obediently, slightly mesmerized by the way Lance’s hand fit into his own so easily. It was a quick decision and his heart had almost leapt out of his throat when he clasped their hands together. But Lance hadn’t pulled away! He’d even tightened the hold!

He was still a little dazed when he realized what Lance had said, ”Whoa wait…we’re getting on a boat?” He stepped up onto the creaking wood and Lance turned his head to look at the taller man.

“uhm, yeah? Is that okay? I promise it’s safe! And technically we aren’t actually gonna be out on the water since its tied to the dock…” he was sounded less sure with each word and Shiro rushed to put him at ease.

“Oh! No no it’s fine! I’ve just you know…” he rubbed his neck and shuffled, “I’ve never been on the water at night. So you know…”

Lance seemed to perk up immediately, “Great! Come on then, just gotta take it slow and trust me…”

\---

_Take it slow and trust me? What the hell Lance that’s so lame…_

While he was internally dogging himself, Lance helped Shiro get into the small wooden rowboat that his family always kept tied up. It was practically ancient, with peeling blue and white paint and chipped edges. But it was precious to him…

“Ok so, I’m just gonna put a little more line out and we’ll be good to go!” he made himself as chipper as he could while Shiro sat on the otherwise of the boat and watched. “I’ve been coming out here since I was a kid. First my sister brought me, but when she moved I just started bringing myself. And well, “he knotted the rope tight and sat back on his side with a shy smile, “You like the stars, right?”

Shiro nodded, a little lost for what he was supposed to do. The fact that this was something so special to lance was rattling his brain around. “Yeah, uhm, yeah. Been looking up since I was little too.”

Lance giggled at that before pointing a finger up and grinning ear to ear until his eyes crinkled, “Well then you should probably look up now?”

So Shiro did, and all at once he forgot what was going on.

Above him were hundreds, no, _millions_ of stars.

The boat was rocking gently on the waves, and Lance was watching Shiro with a love-struck expression- because Shiro was gaping at the sky like a kid on Christmas. “Pfft, there it is. You nerd.” Lance shuffled until his laying in the bottom of the boat with his feet prodding at Shiro’s legs. “Come on man it’s easier to look when you do this.”

 

Shiro shook himself and nodded, “Right right..sure…” it took some rearranging and the boat canted a little too far right for his liking but lance was laughing and that made everything alright.

They were shoulder and shoulder in a cramped boat watching the stars and listening to the waves and it was more than either could wish for. So they laid there and thought in silence for what felt like forever.

Eventually though he had to ask, “Hey Lance, this is amazing. I’m glad you brought me with this time…but how come?”

Lance quirked his mouth before twisting to face Shiro on his side. “Oh, right yeah of course,” he flashed his signature grin but it melted into something more shy and genuine, “And uh..well…you know? I just thought it would be nice and uhm…well I just thought it would, wait no uhm..actually..’ he was fumbling over what he wanted to say now that he had the chance. Years he’d been pining, and he thought that NOW he would just magically be able to say something? He was an idiot…

“Lance- take a breath.” Shiro laughed and reached out to poke the others shoulder before settling back and waiting.

Lance nodded and took a few breaths before barreling on,” Look Shiro...you’re gonna be leaving soon- and I’d hate myself forever if I didn’t at last try to show you…show you uh..” he huffed and sat up suddenly. Pulling his knees to his chest and looking out at the dark water as he frowned and second guessed himself.

Shiro followed suit though, sitting up and worriedly trying to see Lance’s face- did he do something wrong? Maybe he misread whatever this was? Or…maybe not? “Lance?”

“I think you’re pretty great you know?” Lance didn’t look at him but he made his voice loud, making himself wince. “Like…you’re so You! And you’re gonna be gone and holy crow I’m..I’m gonna miss you a lot.” He hated that that made his start getting misty eyed but it was the truth. He was going to miss Shiro, no matter what they were to each other…or weren’t or whatever.

 

“Oh…Lance hey..” Shiro slung an arm around smaller shoulders and hugged Lance, “I’m gonna miss you to Lance. I know I’ll be a ways away but we can still talk!”

Lance rolled his eyes and leaned into his arm chest,” Yeah but…you’re gonna have a lot of people to talk to… and I’m just little old me…” he gestured with his arm at the sea and stars, “That’s why. I wanted to show you this, give you something to remember me for? Other than being your brothers friend who always got to close…” he pouted at the boat floor and let his hand drop. “I wanted to impress you. And this place meant a lot to me and you..mean..a lot to me too.”

Shiro’s eyebrows had hit his hairline long ago, and they’d crashed landed a few times too.

He tightened his hug and reached out for Lance’s hand again- his heart threatening a reappearance that finally he was going to allow.” Lance. Look at me for a minute.” Those blue eyes were watery and he felt his stomach roll, desperate to make Lance happy again.

“Lance. You are one of the most important people to me. No matter how far I go I will _Never_ be any less amazed by you. This This is amazing! And it’s me you showed it to and it’s my favorite place in the whole world because it’s _yours_ and it’s beautiful and…you are too.” Shiro pulled their joined hands up so he could wipe away a single tear with his thumb.

Lance was seconds away from a blubbering mess. _Beautiful?_ “Shiro?”

Shiro shook his head and smiled with as much feeling as he could, “We’ve been tip-toeing around each other for years. I hope I’m not wrong but- Lance am I wrong? Is there something here?”

The waves rocked and Lance shook his head as fast he could before a happy snort of laughter left him, “Tip-toeing, more like waltzing…and yeah. I think there is?” He tightened his grip and leaned further against Shiro.

Shiro exhaled with obvious relief before pulling his hand away so he could cup Lance’s cheek as softly as humanly possible. “okay…good” he laughed, ‘That’s good. Does that mean it’s okay if I kiss you? Because you look like you wanna cry again and I don’t-“

Lance laughed and nodded even more enthusiastically, “I swear to god Shiro you better!”

They both laughed before Shiro pressed the sweetest, probably most chaste kiss to Lance’s lips but it didn’t matter because Lance was over the moon with it.

 

They kissed and giggled for another hour or two, letting the waves cradle them safely tucked away from the rest of the world. They didn’t have much time right now, but they were okay, so long as they were together here with the sea and stars to watch over them.

**Author's Note:**

> i threw this together when i realized i missed a day :/ oops!
> 
> give love a shance guys~


End file.
